yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Generaider
"Generaider", known as "Generaid" (ジェネレイド Jenereido) in the OCG, is an archetype of Level 9 monsters with varying Types and Attributes introduced in Deck Build Pack: Mystic Fighters. Design The OCG name, "Generaid" is a portmanteau of "Genesis" and "Raid". They appear to be based on miscellaneous myths and figures of Norse mythology, while also potentially being a play on the word "generic", given the use of this archetype in decks matching their type. This, combined with how some cards reward the opponent for slaying the deities, could be akin to that of a boss fight in a standard JRPG, particularly the famous "Raid Boss" concept of fighting a very powerful opponent through player collaboration (hence the "Raid" part of their name). This is somewhat supported by their effect that prevents multiple copies of one specific "Generaid" to be present. Additionally, every monster in this archetype has a Level/Rank of 9, which is likely a reference to the Nine Worlds of Norse cosmology. Each monster has the symbol from the artwork of "Generaider Boss Stage", albeit one of the circles is highlighted a certain color, in order to represent which of the nine worlds they originate from. Members Playing style "Generaid" monsters, being all level 9, heavily rely on their Field Spell "Generaider Boss Stage" to summon themselves. The tokens summoned by "Generaid Stage" also act as fodder for the heavy cost of their Quick Effects, especially that of "Frodi, Generaider Boss of Swords". They also don't have any summon restrictions, so you can always use other methods to get them out if needed. Their tactics mostly rely on their Quick Effects to control the field while gathering monster to summon their boss "Jormungandr, Generaider Boss of Eternity" and finish their opponent with a powerful attack. The Field Spell is crucial to their entire playstyle, therefore the deck needs to get it out as soon as possible. Cards that allow your opponent to draw like "One Day of Peace" or "Dark World Dealings" and various Counter Traps can now be used to generate advantage for your field thanks to "Stage". Note that it only summon tokens during your opponent's turn. The deck does not need to play too many "Generaid" monsters. since "Stage" can pull them out directly from the deck. They also don't rely on Normal Summons at all, allows you to run some expensive engine to further your play. Cards that work well with the deck: * "World Legacy Monstrosity", which can be searched by "Ib the World Chalice Justiciar" is a powerful support for Level 9 monsters in general and it's effect fit very well to the deck. * "True King of All Calamities" is a extremely powerful Rank 9 monster that the deck can access. The deck should not have any problem to pull this card out thanks to "Monstrosity". * "Saryuja Skull Dread", although expensive, provides a free Special Summon for any "Generaid" monster brick in your hand, also if you can summon it with 4 materials you can search key card (like the Field Spell) and put unneeded "Generaid" monster back to the deck. Recommended cards References Category:Archetypes